Flexible bands (LED Flex-bands) equipped with light-emitting diodes are known, which can be separated and are equipped with a self-adhesive rear face. Thus for example the LINEARlight Flex Series from Messrs. OSRAM GmbH is known, in which an LED band wound onto a roll may be obtained (for example the LM1X Series), wherein the entire module can comprise 120 to 600 LEDs depending on the model. The basic dimensions of the entire module (L×W×H) are 8400 mm×10 mm×3 mm. The basic dimensions of the smallest unit with 10 LEDs (L×W) are 140 mm×10 mm. The entire module can be separated into units of 10 LEDs or multiples thereof without loss of function of the individual pieces by means of careful cutting. The minimum bending radius of the LED bands is 2 cm. The LED band has a self-adhesive rear face. Upon assembly on a metallic underlay an insulation between underlay and LED band is to be provided in order to avoid short-circuits at the point of solder contacts of the substrate of the LED band.
As a means of protection against moisture or dust it is known that LED bands of the LED-Flex-series are completely provided with a protective varnishing, for example by means of a varnish APL from Messrs. Electrolube. The luminosity of the LED band can be negatively influenced as a result of aging of the protective layer on the semiconductor light source.
Further, silicon tubes (Messrs. Neo Neon) or a compound (Messrs. Vossloh Schwabe) are known as protective sheaths for LED bands of the LED-Flex series. In the case of these protective sheaths, there are limitations in relation to a possible total length (which are in particular severely limited in the case of a compound solution) and the modular separability and the associated requirement for sealing at the interface.